


Make-Up

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But Not Much, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, John still isn't in this, Mother-Son Relationship, Revelation, Teenagers, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, lafayette is the washington's adopted son, little Lafayette backstory on his adoption, teenage boys, they move to New York, they still go back to Virginia for the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: They didn’t want the trauma to come right back to them so young. George knew some of that trauma. He outlived children, had been through the very war his sons each had been in. He knew Alexander lost his son and Lafayette had been imprisoned.And whenever Lafayette complained of a headache or Alexander had bags under his eyes from little sleep, George and Martha wondered if it was starting.So when George heard Alexander cry out in the middle of the afternoon from his bedroom, George stopped everything he was doing and sprinted to the door, throwing it open.





	Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing, but it's here.
> 
> Update: I never made a summary for this??

Having teenagers in the house was _terrifying._ When Alexander and Lafayette approached the young age of thirteen, they relocated. In New York, Martha found a better job as a lawyer there, and George was offered a position at Columbia University as a professor. He taught morning classes on campus and his afternoons were free so there would always be someone with the boys.

Having little boys running around was one thing. But now the boys were thirteen. They were teenagers, and it showed. They swooned over different celebrities, fought with their entire bodies instead of little slaps and snatching toys, and they wanted to roam the city by themselves – which George and Martha were _not_ allowing.

There was so much that was out of their depth that they didn’t know how to handle now that their children were growing up. How did they navigate letting the boys have some freedom while also making sure they were safe? Thank god they hadn’t said anything about _dating_ yet, they were much too young for that nonsense.

_And how would they handle their revelations when they came?_

They knew Alexander was Alexander Hamilton. He had introduced himself as such as a toddler, despite his surname being Hansen. He had never said anything since that day about being a Hamilton.

They were sure Lafayette was the Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette from their previous lives. They had adopted him as a young child from France after searching for years. His parents passed away when he was young, and when Alexander had just turned four and Lafayette was still three, they took him in. He even shared the same name and title, which made George and Martha believe it was possible he was a direct descendant, but they hadn’t done the research. They didn’t have the heart to change his name, so they simply added Washington at the end.

George and Martha both had their revelations as teenagers. They were a bit older, but they were still young enough. George had been seventeen and prepared to go to war. Martha had been seventeen when they met just as George was about to leave. They had just had their revelations and were determined to wait for each other. And they did.

So they were older teenagers, but they were still terrified of what could happen. They didn’t want the trauma to come right back to them so young. George knew some of that trauma. He outlived children, had been through the very war his sons each had been in. He knew Alexander lost his son and Lafayette had been imprisoned.

And whenever Lafayette complained of a headache or Alexander had bags under his eyes from little sleep, George and Martha wondered if it was starting.

So when George heard Alexander cry out in the middle of the afternoon from his bedroom, George stopped everything he was doing and _sprinted_ to the door, throwing it open.

“What’s wrong?” George asked hastily. Alexander was sitting on his bed with a hand over one eye while Lafayette sat in front of him with a mascara wand. “Boys?”

“Laf stabbed me in the eye!”

“He was squirming while I was trying to do his mascara!” Lafayette protested. “And if you keep holding your face like that you are going to mess up your wing on the other eye!”

And George sighed in relief.

Because his boys were just doing each other’s makeup – they weren’t having flashbacks of pain and suffering.

And that was one of the mild things that George could handle about having teenagers.


End file.
